1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a technique of executing series of image processing with regard to objective image data, which has a layout location and layout dimensions relative to ornamental image data specified by layout control information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are some practical techniques of pasting objective image data, for example, image data taken by an imaging device, on ornamental image data, for example, frame image data, to output a resulting output image including an objective image surrounded by an ornamental image on a medium, such as paper. This technique uses layout control information including a script that describes a layout location and layout dimensions of the objective image data laid out on the ornamental image data.
The layout control information is related to the ornamental image data. In response to the user's selection and layout of objective image data on ornamental image data, this technique pastes the objective image data resized to preset dimensions at a preset location in the ornamental image data and thereby generates a resulting output image including the objective image surrounded by the ornamental image.
In the prior art, the layout control information simply specifies the layout of the objective image data on the related ornamental image data but does not describe information regarding image quality adjustment of the objective image data to be pasted on the ornamental image data.
The prior art technique does not execute image quality adjustment of the objective image data to be laid out on the ornamental image data by taking into account the image quality tendencies of the ornamental image data, for example, the brightness and the color. This may result in a poor image quality balance between the objective image data and the ornamental image data.